The Wiki Adventure
This is a Movie about Users getting trapped in pages of the wiki. They have to jump through page portals to get out. Next Movie: Wikias Collide. If you want to join tell me your characters abillities. Users: Characters Ben10fan3 Powers Has a Omnitrix transforming him into all Ben 10: Team of the Wiki Aliens. He has tons of cool inventions. He has X-Ray vision. Krossothen Powers A Demon's Powers Bloxx Man Powers All of Bloxx's Powers. He can control pie because he is the king of pie. SocietyofLightMasquerade Powers Feedback's Powers Upgrade's Powers Ky Strike Powers Anodite powers and can turn in to monsters Sci100 Powers Transforming into the Halloween Trio aliens: Sciwolf, Scimummy, and Scivicktor Benatic4 Powers Eyeguy's Powers XLR8's Powers Maximus Loo2012 Powers XLR8's Powers Way Big's Powers Diamondhead's Powers Ulti Powers All of Goop's powers only better Lsvel03 Powers Four Arms's Powers Startreknerd11011011 Powers Robert Bexley's Powers Armodrillo23 Powers Bills's Powers InterspaceMaster Powers Celestialsapien powers Villains Probably some banned users as a cameo The Computer King Story Line One day a user named Ben10fan3 was on Ben 10 Fan Fiction editing pages and stuff. When, a Page Potal appears. Ben10fan3 jumps in it. Ben10fan3: "What happened?" A mysterious voice: " We do not know what happened either." Ben10fan3 reconizes the voice. Ben10fan3: "Max, is that you?" Maximus Loo2012: "Yes." Startreknerd looked himself over. "What the heck? I have 4 arms... guys... why?" he looked behind himself "Wings are a nice touch though..." Ben10fan3: "How many Users are here? " Maximus Loo2012: "11 including me add you equals 12." Max shoots lasers out of his hands. Maximus Loo2012: "I am firing my lasers!" Ben10fan3 transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone reflects Max's Lasers. Chromastone: "Wait, I have an Omnitrix? Cool!" Ben10fan3 timed out. Ben10fan3: "Awww. Man!" Startreknerd sighed and looked around: "So... Where are we? And why are we here?" Ben10fan3 thought a moment. Ulti stood up and burned some doors down. Ulti: "So Ben10fan3 do you know where we are?" Ben10fan3: "I have a therory, we're in Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki." Startreknerd simply stared at Ben10fan3. Startreknerd: "... That's... Oddly specific... You basing this idea off of anything? Did we all by any chance click on that haunted Wifi contection from Doctor Who?" Ben10fan3: "Ummm. Let's see well i portal made get into my computer." Startreknerd, Ulti, Max, Bloxx, Flamestrike, Kross, Society, Sci, Lsvel, Benatic, and Armodrillo: " Us too!" Ulti: "How are we going to get out?" Ben10fan3: "I don't know." Sci100 transformed into Sciwolf and just used his sonic powers to knock down a wall. Ben10fan3: "Wow! You are really powerful!" Sci100: "I am admin remember?" Ben10fan3: "Yes." Ben10fan3 hears a noise. Ben10fan3 signals everyone to be quiet. Then Interspace Master comes. Ben10fan3: "Interspace, you scared me!" Interspace: "Well hello Ben10fan3!" They come past a jail cell. Ben10fan3: "This is where the must keep the banned users!" They walked for hours and hours. Then they come past a throne room. ???: "You have come." Ben10fan3: "Who are you!" ???: "I am the Computer King! I am your enemy" Ben10fan3: "Well we fight evil!" Everyone uses their powers to defeat Computer King. Ben10fan3: "How we going to get out?" Ulti: "We may someday." Bloxx: "I agree with Ulti." Benatic: "What do we do with this computer?" Ben10fan3: "I do not know." Startreknerd11011011: "Well, if the only thing we have to worry about here are bad guys that say how evil they are, then i don't think we are in any immediate danger." Ben10fan3: "Maybe not." The End! Category:Movies Category:Series Involving Users Category:Ben10fan3